


Open Nerve

by not_sfw



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_sfw/pseuds/not_sfw
Summary: "Kyōtani beams, teeth bared to the world, and Yahaba. For a moment, Yahaba can see him as others do; as a punk and a predator, the way he used to see him. Yet as Kyōtani does what Yahaba says, he knows that his boyfriend is just a puppy. There was never a doubt in Yahaba's mind that the boy wouldn't do what he says."--
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Open Nerve

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open Nerve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918989) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Disclaimer: this is a rewrite of a fic that I orphaned from this account late last year. You can still find the original in the Haikyuu!! tag. This one is more 'realistic' and hopefully better written considering it's been 3 years lol.

"Ken, quit it." Yahaba whispers, swatting Kyōtani's hand away from his hip and shifting to turn away from the teen. The wing spiker at least has the humility to look sheepish before his fingers drag on Yahaba's skin, making their way back to toying with the waistband of Yahaba's sleep-shorts. His pointer finger dips underneath the elastic and he runs his calloused hands over Yahaba's sides, feeling the goosebumps that raise with his touch. Blunt fingernails scratch gently over the captain's soft skin and Yahaba represses a shiver.   
  
"Kentarō, we need to get up early in the morning." Yahaba sighs and flips back around, grabbing the boy's wrists to pull the traitorous hands away from his body. Ignoring Kyōtani's shit-eating grin and his own painfully obvious blush, he slots himself against Kyōtani's stomach. The ace presses his face into Yahaba's neck, pressing his smile into the skin there. It becomes apparent soon enough to Yahaba, however, that perhaps pressing close wasn't the greatest course of action. Kyōtani's warmth against his front was intoxicating and with his breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, Yahaba could feel himself losing his 'captainly' point of view on their... activities that night. And he was certain that Kyōtani, the sly bastard, knew he was winning this time as the teen slipped a pinkie finger back into the waistband of his terry cloth shorts.  
  
"You know, the very least you could do is take me somewhere else." Yahaba sighs through his nose, but they both know he's not too put out by this turn of events. Closing his eyes, he inhales the other's scent; cinnamon and sandalwood. Kyōtani's arms- strong and stocky, wrapped around his waist and pulled him in further as he starts to gently mouth against Yahaba's jaw. Laughing breathily, Yahaba wiggled a little, exposing his neck to searching lips and teeth and lifting his leg to drape over Kyōtani's hip. They were still pressed against each other on their pressed-together futons, the rest of their team sound asleep and oblivious to their captain and ace's actions. A few moments pass of this; of quiet, breathy noises and the shift of fabric on fabric- before someone else in the room shifts and both Yahaba and Kyōtani freeze, listening with bated breath as someone mumbles incoherently before settling back down and falling into a deeper sleep. Kyōtani slowly relaxes, muscles melting as he lets out a slow breath. Yahaba, however, is not that quick to relax, even when Kyōtani's (perfect, muscled, traitorous) arms wrap around his waist.  
  
"Ken, stop." Yahaba whispers and to his credit, Kyōtani releases Yahaba immediately before his boyfriend leans forward to press a lingering kiss on his lips. One of Yahaba's hands comes around to cup the back of his neck, holding him there. Lithe setter's fingers toy with the soft blond hair growing out there and Kyōtani's pupils dilate. "We need to go somewhere else. I'm not risking it here." He explains, mumbling the words against Kyōtani's lips. Slowly, quietly, they both sit up and take a brief moment to take stock of themselves. After rummaging in his bag, Kyōtani goes first and Yahaba leans back to admire the boy's half-hard length in his basketball shorts. Yahaba, taking extra care not to let his legs brush each other, tiptoes his way to the door and they both slip out. With a gentle clip, they're out of the room with the door shut behind them. Yahaba knows there was has to be an empty room somewhere in the building, but with Kyōtani's rough hand resting on his hips and the slow, throbbing of his core, he could care less about taking the time to search every room of the camp for the chance of an empty, echoey room. Swiftly, he turns into the girl's bathroom. Kyōtani snorts at the choice but when faced with Yahaba's glare simply shrugs. At an away camp for the region's boys teams, it was quite unlikely for anybody to stumble in on them. After Yahaba locks and double checks the bathroom door, the two waste no time coming back together. Yahaba leans in for a kiss, his smile pressing against Kyōtani's twitching lips. His ace's strong arms hold Yahaba against him as they slot together in a familiar embrace. Yahaba nips at Kyōtani's bottom lip once, twice, before he pulls away to walk the both of them to the cold tile wall, pressing Kyōtani against it.  
  
The boy shivers as the cold leeches through his thin sleep shirt and Yahaba snorts as the shorter player's nipples harden at the intrusion of temperature. Kyōtani, for his part, cuts Yahaba's humor off with a hand fisted in the boy's shirt, tugging him down into a bruising kiss. Yahaba hands creep up, one settling on Kyōtani's waist and the other resting against his neck. The ace's hair had grown since their second year, beginning to get a little shaggy and soft but still sporting his trademark stripes. Yahaba's fingers play with the fair strands resting against his nape, tugging slightly as Kyōtani tightens his hold on his hips and reverses their positions, spinning so Yahaba is the one pressed against the dull pink tiles. Yahaba arches his back a little to get away from the frigid tiles. Half-lidded, Yahaba shivers, looking down as Kyōtani starts nosing at his neck. Inhaling his scent, Kyōtani takes a moment to kiss the spot right underneath his jawline before sinking his teeth into the delicate skin of the juncture of neck and shoulder. Yahaba gasps, arms going up around Kyōtani's neck for support. The older boy continues his path, kissing and biting his love into the summer-tanned skin. Yahaba became more and more like putty in his hands with every press of Kyōtani's lips against his neck. Part of him wonders if it was truly a smart idea to tell Kyōtani that his neck was sensitive, but he knows the ace would've found out regardless.   
  
Soon enough though, Yahaba is pulling back and unwrapping his arms from Kyōtani's strong neck, his hands sliding down the muscle of Kyōtani's chest. He takes a minute to appreciate his boyfriend's physique before tweaking one of his nipples, tugging on the piercing there with a glint in his eyes. Kyōtani's jolts with a shiver but he continues on his journey marking constellations on Yahaba's skin. As if sending his boyfriend's mounting frustrations, Kyōtani's eyes flicker from the purpling bruises he had left on Yahaba's neck to his boyfriend's swollen lips, then finally to his cocoa-brown eyes as he smiles against Yahaba.   
  
"Come on, Ken." Yahaba says, words curling with a slight whine. Kyōtani beams, teeth bared to the world, and Yahaba. For a moment, Yahaba can see him as others do; as a punk and a predator, the way he used to see him. Yet as Kyōtani does what Yahaba says, he knows that his boyfriend is just a puppy. There was never a doubt in Yahaba's mind that the boy wouldn't do what he says. It does surprise him, however, when Kyōtani uses his strength to his advantage, hands slipping underneath Yahaba's thighs and hiking him up. Yahaba's strong but lithe legs wrap around Kyōtani's waist, the muscles tightened as Kyōtani walks them over to the row of sinks and sets Yahaba down gently on the rim before coaxing him into another kiss. Yahaba's neglected lips tingle with the taste of him but it's too soon before Kyōtani is trailing soft kisses down his neck, licking over the already formed hickeys. His hand plucks at Yahaba's shirt, a question in his eyes before Yahaba presses a hand against Kyōtani and gently pushes him away before he wrestles himself out of his sleep shirt, tossing it aside. Kyōtani follows suit, pressing his chest to Yahaba's.   
  
With his binder in his duffle back in the Aobajōsai room, Yahaba's chest is bare to the world, nipples erect and skin covered in goosebumps from the sudden change in temperature. Kyōtani's honey eyes flicker to Yahaba's before he continues back on his path down Yahaba's body. He starts by kissing Yahaba's collarbones, knowing the most sensitive parts of his lover's body like he knows the back of his hand. He stops only for a moment to start another hickey under his clavicle, enjoying the little sounds Yahaba is making as a reward for Kyōtani's efforts.When they first starting dating (and fucking), Yahaba had made it painfully clear that foreplay was vital. At first, Kyōtani couldn't quite get the hang of working Yahaba up to the brink, oblivious to the boy's likes and dislikes. Now, however, he'd like to believe he'd gotten it down to an art. He continued to trail his way down Yahaba's body, kissing down his sternum and briefly ghosting his lips over Yahaba's chest. Rewarded with a shiver, Kyōtani keeps going, edging around Yahaba's nipples before moving on. Kyōtani takes a moment to press a sweet kiss to the light, silvery stretch marks tattooed into Yahaba's hips before he spends longer sucking more bruises into the subtle curves and hard lines of Yahaba's hips. He can't help but notice that Yahaba is no longer tense from cold and exposure. He's even laughing softly as the sensations as Kyōtani finally ends up between Yahaba's legs.  
  
Yahaba's powerful legs frame Kyōtani's shoulders, boxing him in between his legs and keeping him there. His sleep shorts, the very thing that started all of this fiasco, are easily slipped off of Yahaba's body, leaving behind dog patterned boxers that look suspiciously like Kyōtani's. He chooses to ignore this, instead focusing on sliding Yahaba's boxers from his thick thighs and basking in the sight of his boyfriend's core, open to him and sensitive as a nerve. Settling between Yahaba's knees, Kyōtani presses soft kisses against them, from knees up to the junction between Yahaba's legs and his groin. The closer he gets, and more sensitive Yahaba becomes and the boy keens softly into the meat of his palm as he looks down at the powerful man between his legs. Said legs come up to settle behind Kyōtani's back, locking at the ankles. Slowly, almost painfully so, Kyōtani leans forever to press his lips against Yahaba's folds. His thighs are slick with saliva and arousal, and after a tense moment of silence, with Yahaba's heavy panting and the sound of a leaky faucet disturbing it, Kyōtani hand raises to spread Yahaba apart before he licks into him.   
  
Yahaba bites into the meat of his palm as Kyōtani's nose brushes the nerves above his entrance. He tries to press closer against his boyfriend, who won't let him and instead holds him where he is as he continues to kiss at his boyfriend's center and lick broadly with his tongue. Yahaba whines, hands winding into Kyōtani's hair and tugging him closer. Kyōtani let's go of Yahaba's hips with his other hand and slides the palm down, using one broad finger to brush his against Yahaba's clit. Yahaba's breath hitches for a moment before Kyōtani starts rubbing circles on his organ and his breathing catches up again. The hard calluses feel good, but Kyōtani's mouth would feel better. Removing his hand from the action, Kyōtani relishes in the whine Yahaba lets out, before he sucks the small cock into his mouth. Yahaba teeth press further into his hand to stop his loud moan from escaping as Kyōtani lets his tongue rub against the sensitive bud. Yahaba's other hand fumbles it's way to Kyōtani's head as his fingernails scrape over Kyōtani's scalp in appreciation as the other leans back for a second, licking the wet from his chin and glancing up at Yahaba with glazed eyes. "You're doing so good, baby. Such a good boy." Yahaba whispers, grasping Kyōtani's chin and dragging him into a kiss, tasting himself on the other teen's mouth. They kiss for a few moments before Kyōtani has to pull back.  
  
"Stop... if we keep doing this I swear I'll come in my pants." He laughs breathily, blushing furiously and Yahaba snorts at him as if he isn't sitting on a public bathroom sink, cunt bare to the world. Instead of responding, Yahaba hops off the sink, grimacing slightly at the sticky wet between his thighs. He grabs Kyōtani by the band of his shorts and drags him forward, slipping his bottoms off to around his ankles and letting his fingers graze Kyōtani's length as it springs out of its confines.   
"Do you have a condom?" Yahaba asks as his capable hand wraps around Kyōtani. The latter tenses for a second before fumbling down with the pocket of his shorts, extracting a foil packet before kicking the shorts off; probably to wherever Yahaba's shirt and shorts had gone.   


"You're okay with this?" Kyōtani asks and Yahaba nods, smiling as innocent as ever. They meet in the middle for another kiss, this one significantly sweeter than the previous ones as Yahaba expertly extracts the condom from the wrapper, leaning back and rolling the latex over Kyōtani's length. He's already almost fully hard and Yahaba thinks for a moment of teasing him before he thinks of better things he could be doing. Yahaba turns, bracing himself against the bathroom stall next to the sink they had defiled.   
Kyōtani hand clamps on Yahaba's neck, fingers brushing tenderly over newly forced hickeys as he lines himself up. Leaning forever to brush a kiss behind Yahaba's ear, Kyōtani pushes himself into Yahaba and they're both gasping at the long-awaited sensation.   
Kyōtani starts slowly, one hand gripping Yahaba's hips to hold him in place as the setter arches his back. In and out, wet sounds fill the room, reverberating from the tile as Kyōtani rocks his hips into Yahaba's, both of their breath stuttering. It's only minutes before Kyōtani picks up the pace and as he slams against Yahaba's g-spot the boy drools, saliva dripping from his lips and hitting the floor. They pant at the sensation, Kyōtani plastered against Yahaba's back. Again and again, he brushes the familiar and sensitive bundle of nerves inside Yahaba. 

  
"I'm close-" Yahaba gasps, little wrecked noises slipping from his lips. Kyōtani is grunting as he releases his neck, hand coming up to lace with one of Yahaba's own as he pounds into the boy. Before either of them have the time to announce it, Yahaba is gasping, Kyōtani is wheezing, and one after the other they tumble off the edge of orgasm. Kyōtani catches himself on the wall next to Yahaba, panting heavily as Yahaba shakes with the force of his orgasm.   
Slowly, they both come down from their bliss. Yahaba is aware of how disgusting the floor is, covered in his drool and their juices, but he can't find it in himself to care. He winces as Kyōtani slips out of him, adjusting to the empty feeling and he giggles breathlessly, turning and capturing Kyōtani's lips. The ace is breathing heavily, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple, and their lips taste like salt as they slide against each other.   
  
"Thank you, Kentarō." Yahaba sighs, resting his forehead on Kyōtani's shoulder and eyes fluttering shut in his exhaustion. Kyōtani holds his boyfriend close, listening as their heartbeats return to a normal, if not slightly elevated state.   
  
"Love you too, Shigeru." He laughs, pressing a kiss to Yahaba's hair before pulling back and slipping the condom off, tying it off and shooting it into the garbage can in the corner. Kyōtani wets a paper towel, bending down to clean Yahaba's thighs and slit. There's nothing but love in the action and Kyōtani helps Yahaba back into his shorts, balling the dirty boxers up and stuffing them into a pocket. It's silent but companionable in the empty girl's bathroom as they redress and attempt to look less conspicuous.   
  
In the end, they end up sleeping in until Watari wakes them up for their morning match with a knowing and slightly disgusted glint in his eyes. But they can't say it wasn't worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
